


Hi-JACKING the Radio Waves

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Radio, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, walkie talkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: A second shot comes from nowhere and helps Mac come the Anna's defense. Who could it be? This sniper that we didn't see, can you help me guess this Mystery!For everyone who loves a sneaky filthy voyeur Deacon and a nasty exhibitionist Mac!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddyFuckinLongLegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/gifts).

“Anna, come in.” Mac scanned the rubble and noticed a figure moving quickly on the overpass. Bringing his eye up to the scope he watched the hulking form of a Super Mutant start to lumber to the smaller outline of a silhouette crouched next to the rusted green fender of a burnt-out car that he had to assume was Anna. 

He dropped his voice low into the walkie. “Overpass, Green fender. With a very large booger comin’ in on your 6. Key me twice to confirm.” 

The radio gave two shot blasts in his ear piece and he swore under his breath. If she had to resort to non-verbal communication, the mutant must be either closer or bigger than he thought. 

“’Kay Knockout. Stay down.” He lined himself up, waiting until the hulking figure turned slightly and he had a shot at the flesh of its shoulder. He heard its pained roar when the bullet landed and watched as it moved towards the edge of the overpass and clear into his line of fire. The next exhale had him letting the bullet fly to the dead center of the Mutant’s head. Its body jerked twice then crumpled, falling with a heavy thud onto the ground below. 

He kept his eyes peeled on the overpass but currently he couldn’t see any movement. “Seems clear from my angle.” 

Her side of the connection crackled slightly when she finally answered. “Same up here. That fucker was big.” 

“Yeah. Made for an easy target.” He watched her unfold from her crouched hiding spot through his scope. 

“Coming up to join me? Got some interesting scrap up here... Couple of cars I would love you to fuck me against. Inside one of which I might have seen a Grognak or two....” Her voice was sing-song into the crackling mic as she turned herself around attempting to spot his perch. 

He reloaded quickly, as he watched her, letting the bullet explode the concrete of the overpass where the mutant had fallen. Her body jumped slightly and he smirked when he heard her mic click back on. “That’s not fair.” 

“Not sure what you're talkin’ bout Anna. Thought I saw a Stingwing there.... That’s all” 

“Mac... Please?” 

“You’re insatiable. I had you when we woke up and you still want more?” 

She shifted from foot to foot, before he watched her shoulders straighten. The stance was only one she took on when determined to make his afternoon a living hell. The radio crackled again. 

“Insatiable. That’s a big word Bobby. Musta learned it when you became a filthy fucking mungo. Mayor MacCready would have said something along the lines of ...Oh I dunno. Horny little whore.” 

He growled into the mic on his end “Don’t fu-freaking call me a mungo. Mungo’s don’t know how to have fun” He quickly shouldered his rifle and moved toward the lift he had watched her take up. The mutant’s body had fallen close to it and as he approached the corpse, his blue eyes widened slightly. It was missing half its head which was to be expected as well as a large chunk out of its shoulder but the large entry wound dead in its back was the kicker. Not his bullet but a sniper of similar caliber, and Mac only knew of one person who could have made that shot and was constantly following on Anna’s heels. Deacon. 

He rode the elevator up, little things he had noticed over the past few days clicking into place in his mind and a plan forming in his head. Anna met him at the top, launching herself into his arms and attacking his chest and neck with kisses and love bites. She had become much hungrier with her affections when they were traveling together since he had actively started teasing her. A comment here or there. A “stray” bullet fired over her shoulder, just close enough that she could feel the vacuum of air it created. 

“Hold up Knockout. Gonna set up camp... Then you can show me those cars you were talkin’ about. Better not be lying about those Grognaks...” He moved over the far side of the overpass and looked out over the hills where the bullet had to have come from and pulled a small hand mirror out from the pouch on his thigh. 

The merc looked over his shoulder to Anna, who had set out their bedroll and was currently bent over a pile of debris trying to get it to light. Still Mac stretched up as nonchalantly as he could and allowed the fading sunlight to catch off the reflective surface before he pocketed it again. An answering flash of light came from a thick brush high on the hill a moment later. Perfect. Deek had picked himself a good high spot and Mac was definitely in the mood to put on the show he was clearly begging for. 

Anna’s felt his eyes on her, turning to look at her sniper with a smirk. “Something wrong?” 

He laughed softly as he started stalking over to her “Oh not at all. Not at all.” 

The look in his eye, stopped her dead in her tracks, the lighter slipped from her hand and fell to the asphalt under her feet. She swallowed softly when he reached out to her. A large callused hand wrapped around the collar of her shirt and pulled her to a standing position. “Give me your mic Anna.” 

“O- okay.” She removed the small attachment from her PipBoy and handed it over to him. He looked over the machinery and seemed pleased with what he found. When his eyes turned back to her they were full of hunger. Callused hands reached for her again and she stepped forward, meeting his mouth when he leaned down for her. His lips were tender against hers and she couldn’t help the soft moan of need she made when he pulled away from her. 

“Gonna be a good girl for me, sweetie?” 

She nodded and licked her lips softly “Yes Bobby.” 

“Fuck” Whispered softly under his breath before he pulled her back into a kiss. He slipped her mic into his back pocket for a second, fingers working at the belt that held his rifle to his back and the binoculars to his hips before flying through the buttons that held his duster closed. Anna’s hands joined his after he had moved the most annoying parts out of the way. She tugged at the layers of his shirts, small cool hands running up his abdomen before her short blunt nails dug into his skin and she dragged them down to his hips. Mac couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that the soft pain ripped from his throat. 

“Damn it, Anna.” He was breathless when he pulled his mouth from hers, staring down into her lust blown green eyes. “Let’s ah...Finish setting up camp love. Then I am all yours.” It was taking a lot of self-control to allow the other man time to find a closer position to watch. He was nearly certain the tiny tool marks on Anna’s mic was Deacons doing, had probably wired in a receiver so he could listen in to them. 

“Bobby Please.....” She dug her nails into him again and he felt his knees buckle just a tiny bit. He had to push her slightly, away from his body so he wouldn’t be tempted to start teasing her yet. She pouted at him when he crouched to retrieve her lighter, first sparking a smoke, then using the flame to catch the paper she had arranged as kindling around some boards and other debris. 

Her clever little fingers knocked his cap off his head quickly and threaded through his hair to give a sharp pull. Mac moaned before he grabbed her wrist and tugged it from his head. He took a long drag as he stood and fixed her with a hungrily glare. 

“Not sure you wanna go and push _ those _ buttons right now Sweetheart.” The smoke curled around his head lazily. 

She licked her lips and pulled him closer, her hands digging under his layers again and this time dragging her nails harshly down his back. 

Mac’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and a jolt of heat ran to Anna’s core at the moan he let out. When his eyes snapped open, the sky blue was almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. He rose to his full height above her and flicked the butt away, Anna had to crane her neck to keep the eye contact. The difference in their height was always enough to make her stomach to flips, especially when he used his size to crowd her against the rusted hunk of metal she had hidden against when the Super Mutant had come looking for her. 

His hands gripped her under her arms and hefted her weight a little higher, propping her ass on the fender of the rusted car when he started to nip down her neck. Once she was positioned in a way he knew was visible from every angle, one free hand went to his back pocket for her mic. The other worked under her chest plate and thin shirt to roll the bud of her nipple between his fingers. She hissed out a soft breath and Mac couldn’t help but smirk when he clicked the mic on. 

Anna quickly moved through the motions of shucking off her armor to allow his hands better access. Once she was free Mac grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. 

“That’s better. Now. What did you call me earlier?” 

“A... a Mungo.” 

“I believe you said I was a filthy fucking mungo.” 

“Oh yeah. That was it.” She was grinning at him cockily now and a thread of anger flashed through him. 

“Shouldn’t use words you don’t know Anna.” 

“I know what a mungo is Bobby. And even if I didn’t, what you gonna do about it?” He grabbed her throat gently, pulsing his long fingers there as a clear threat and pulled her off the fender. A slight push was all it took and she started sinking to her knees in front of him with a smirk. 

Mac leaned to the side slightly, checking to make sure she still had her ear piece in and smiled when the small black receiver came into view. It was at that moment she was able to work though his belt and a cool gust of air hit the tops of his thighs. 

She pulled his pants down enough to release his cock, allowing it to bob in the air for a second before she licked her lips and wrapped her hand around the base, guiding it between her lips. Her eyes closed at the taste of him on her tongue and the small groan he made as she sunk deeper. Long fingers came up to grip her scalp and hold her down on his cock for a second. 

She heard his clothing shift slightly and was surprised when she heard a soft static in her ear and he started talking directly into her mic. “Fuck Deacon. Wish I could describe how good her throat feels. So fucking hot and tight” 

She startled slightly and attempted to pull back but her held her firm, sliding his cock along her tongue in short thrusts as she looked up at him. The smirk just grew when they both heard the crackle of static grow louder when it shouldn’t have been there at all unless Mac had also activated his mic. 

Anna swirled her tongue around the head of the mercs cock and couldn’t help but squirm at the rush of liquid heat that passed through her when he let out another choked sound of pleasure into the microphone. “Fuck yes Anna.” 

The radio crackled again and the spies voice was slightly broken “…Not fair kid....” 

The merc huffed out a laugh followed by a soft moan before he spoke again. “See Baby. That’s what a filthy fucking mungo sounds like. Not me.” He pulled her back and off his member before he let the button for the mic go for a second. “You okay with this?” 

She nodded and the mic clicked back on. He nudged her to stand with his toe and helped lift her back up onto the fender before he pressed the small device into her hand. 

Anna looked slightly uneasy but it was quickly swept away when Mac moved himself between her thighs and crouched down. Her breathing picked up when his skill hands rubbed along her thighs working at the button of her jeans tugging the fabric down and off of her body. She was bare under the single layer of fabric; he had cut the last pair of panties she had brought off of her last night. 

Both of them started when they heard the spy let out a soft groan over the radio. “Whisper... Please...This is seriously unfair.” 

“Why is that Deek?” Anna’s voice broke slightly on the other man’s name when the merc dipped his head between her thighs and ran his tongue up the line of her slit. Her fingers wove into his hair again, tugging sharply and pulling soft moans from his throat as he worked her clit. Her thighs trembled softly when he switched from running his tongue in soft sweeping arcs to small tight circles around her nub. 

“Oh, fuck Bobby right there!” She pulled on his hair, keeping him on the exact spot that had her back arching. One long finger delved into the heat of her body and she shivered softly, gasping into the mic. The spy responded with a long low groan that had them both slightly breathless. Mac pulled back enough to look up at Anna, panting softly into the mic with a telltale flush creeping up her neck. Mac added a second finger to her heat and angled his wrist to rub his thumb over the sensitive nub of her clit. 

Anna whined with need softly when Mac took the mic from her hand and started fucking her roughly on his fingers. 

“What do you think Mungo, should I make her cum?” 

“Jesus fuck Kid! Do it!” 

Anna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Deacon’s voice was completely wrecked over the radio and it was only driving her higher. Tension was coiling deep in her belly with each thrust of Bobby’s long thin fingers and hearing the thin merc’s filthy mouth was what dropped her over the edge. 

Her body clamped down on his fingers and Mac couldn’t help the satisfied laugh that went directly into the mic. “Hope your scopes good enough to see the way her pussy is clenching. Can't wait to get my cock in there.” 

He could hear Deacon panting slightly on his end of the radio and Mac decided to step it up just a notch. Dropped a soft kiss to Anna’s mound as he stood and pulled his fingers from her body, using her fluids to lube up his cock. 

“Poor old mungo. I can hear you touching cock. Bet you wish it was you here.” Anna whined softly from over-sensitivity when he rubbed the head of his cock between her folds and slowly pushed his length into her. He huffed slightly when he was seated fully inside of her body, waiting until he felt Anna’s hips start to move back on his before he let his reigns loose and started thrusting into her. 

“ _ Ohhh _ _ fuck... _ She’s so fucking wet Deek. Can you hear it?” He brought the mic down to his hip, letting the man listen to the wet sounds their bodies made as they slid together. 

The spy keened slightly and huffed out “Fuck kid... Whyyyy?” 

The merc laugh at him. “Cause you ..._ mmmmm _ _ ... _ insisted on listening. Just thought... _ shit that’s good... _ I would give... _ nggg _ _ ... _ you something good to listen too.” Anna had started to tighten around him again. The sounds of her own body being played through the mic driving her passion higher. Macs thrusts were becoming uneven and erratic. 

“Fuuuuck” The word was hushed over the airwaves but Mac could tell from the tone the older spy had reached his peak from the small huffs he made into his end of the mic. 

“HA I win old man!” The mercs hips started jack hammering into Anna’s, chasing the tight coil of pleasure as he felt his balls draw up and release. His knees went weak for a second with the power of his orgasm and he slammed both palms down on the metal of the fender to keep from falling over. It took a couple of moments before he was able to catch his breath and lean back, Anna still panting underneath him. 

“You know this just means we are gonna find a different radio to use.” 

Static filled both of their ear for a second before the spy whispered out “.... Please don’t...” The static cut out completely. 

Anna and Mac couldn’t help but laugh. “Now Knockout, I believe you said something about a Grognak?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This just seized Me.

Goddammit.

Every single time Anna went anywhere, she somehow found herself getting into a pile of trouble. Trouble that she could usually end up getting herself out from but still. He wasn’t a young man anymore. He couldn’t take this level of climbing and running and. ..creeping .

It had been weeks since he had gotten Anna back to HQ, ever since she had taken up with Mayor  McPottyMouth and good  ol ’ Tomas Jet- erson it had been even harder to get her to consider running any sort of job for the Railroad. Deacon shrugged to himself, least the woman stayed consistent. 

Light bounced off one of the still  shiney chrome spots of the rusted fender when he scanned the line of the over pass. Was she just strolling  along... Like... like there was nothing to ever worry about out in the wilds?! Fuck, this woman would be the literal death of him.

Movement caught his eye and he shoved the sunglasses up to his forehead, focusing down the line of his scope and far to the left. A very large super mutant was coming along the pass, sniffing at the air and lumbering towards the lump of rusted green metal Anna was bent over scrapping parts from. Didn’t she hear the things heavy footsteps behind her? Idiot probably had some sort of music blaring so she couldn’t hear shit!

The small receiver, jammed deep in his ear crackled slightly as it picked up the signal. Both of them had gone silent when Anna used the lift up to the over pass. ‘Don’t need any extra distractions Knockout,’ the kid had quoted at her last. For once Deacon agreed with him.

“Anna, come in.”

Deacon swung the tip of his scope back to the rusted metal and felt his heart drop when he couldn’t spot her. The mutant was still a good 25 meters away from where she had last been but... 

“Overpass, Green fender. With a very large booger  comin ’ in on your 6. Key me twice to confirm.”

Deacon held his breath for a second, then another. Finally, two short blast hit his ear like a wave of relief. If the kid could see her but he couldn’t that would put her on the far side of the green fender. Currently safe but woefully unprepared for taking down a super mutant on her own. Well thank god for her, the leader of the Death Bunnies was here to save his loyal companion.... even though she never seemed to want his help. 

The crackle again “’Kay Knockout. Stay down.”

The mutant was closing in the rusted car now and Deacon had to take an educated guess as to where exactly the Kid had set up his line of fire. The spy aimed for the edge of the overpass and when the bullet landed, he watched the green figure turn, skull and scared back in his sights. It stumbled a few steps then jerked with a roar. He could see the red exploded muscle of its shoulder, gaping open as it turned to find where the source of its pain was.

Deacon sighed as he reloaded and lined himself up, again. Kid  must’a parked himself farther than he had guesstimated and now it came down to him to take out the big baddie. Wasn’t the first time but he was getting awful tired of saving Anna’s sweet little ass just to have her look at him like he was a piece of scum. 

When he exhaled and let the bullet fly, he watched as the mutant jerked twice before it crumpled over the side of the overpass. Guess the kid hadn’t been that far off. Still.  Coulda ’ made the spy’s job easier by doing the job Anna had paid him for all those months back.

Deacon grumbled to himself as he readjusted and searched through his pack, finding the binoculars he had forced Tom to fix up for him. Anna unfolded her small form from the hiding place she had tucked herself into and stretched which was, in Deacon’s very humble opinion, just a wonderful sight to behold; like watching a tiny kitten wake up from its nap.

Mac’s voice filled his ear “Seems clear from my angle”

“Same up here. That fucker was  big .”

“Yeah. Made for an easy target.” 

“Coming up to join me? Got some interesting scrap up here...” Deacon could hear the sing song quality her voice took on and sighed  internally . Oh lord not this shit again. “Couple of cars I would love you to fuck me against. Inside one of which I might have seen a  Grognak or two....”

When the concrete exploded near her feet, Deacon jumped and was scrambling for his rifle until he heard Anna’s soft whimper over the radio.

“That’s not fair.”

Okay well, this had not been what he was expecting when he had stolen her radio at HQ under  cover of  StealthBoy a few weeks back. Wiring in his own receiver meant that he could track her easily and make sure that the Railroads assets weren’t compromised. That was all.

Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

What had started as an interest in Point Lookout and all the rumors that came from there had developed into a healthy obsession with the one  person he had seen actually come out of there in years. And all of that had been back in the Capitol. Thanks god she didn’t recognize him, probably would have ended up at the end of Hancock’s knife by now if she did.

The crackle in his ear brought him back to the situation at hand. 

“Mac, Please?”

“You’re insatiable. I had you when we woke up and you still want more?”

Deacon rolled his eyes at the memory. Camping close enough that he had been woken from his light slumber by the faint sound of their grunts and moans....

Anna’s body shifted and he watched it coil into the same stance she used when she prepared for a fight.

“Insatiable. That’s a big word Bobby.  Musta learned it when you became a filthy fucking mungo. Mayor  MacCready would have said something along the lines of ...Oh I  dunno . Horny little whore.”

Deacon snorted to himself, picturing the smirk that curled across her full lips and the mirth in her green eyes when she said it. Then his mind started to wander and he found himself picturing the way that her mouth would form around the word whore. The little smirk she would put at the end of it. Deacon shook his head to clear the thoughts. Yeah... just a healthy level of obsession with... with her culture... yeah that was it.

“Don’t  fu -freaking call me a mungo. Mungo’s don’t know how to have fun”  Ohhhhhh Mayor  McPottyMouth was getting angry! Deacon chuckled when he heard the line go dead again and watched as Anna started clearing the area. Huh. When exactly had the sun gotten that low in the sky?

Even from his point far up on the hill he could hear as the rickety lift, descended and re ascended sending the Kid up to the overpass with Anna. As much as he hated himself for it, Deacon took the moment to admit how much he loved watching Anna launch herself at the taller man. She was just so tiny. Hell, if the Kid was a real man like he claimed to be he would just pick her up and fuck her till she was crying out... again... and again... and again.

He could see  MacCready’s silhouette strolling to the edge and fiddling with.... oh... OH. The kid was signaling. Oh, fucking shit, the Kid was signaling him! Deacon froze for a second as his mind flipped through all of the possible options quickly. Mac could have told Anna that he was watching her. Deacon wasn't even sure that the kid hadn’t but for some reason the other sniper was letting him know and thanking him? Offering a truce of sorts?

Deacon grabbed the sunglasses from his forehead and reflected the light from the setting sun back toward the other sniper. He watched the Kid nod through his binoculars then switched to his higher-powered scope when he watched him move back towards Anna.

The spy felt his mouth go dry when the  merc fisted a large hand in the collar of Anna’s shirt and pulled her into a standing position. When Anna unclipped her mic from her  PipBoy , Deacon felt his stomach drop and was sure that the next time he was in  Goodneighbor was going to be his last if he didn’t book a face swap and quick.  MacCready was going to tell Anna and Anna would tell Hancock. And well the Mayor of  Goodneighbor was not known for sharing well with anyone but the former Gunner.

Deacon was frozen in place, watching, as the  merc turned the small piece of machinery over in his hand before smirking and slipping it into his back pocket. That had not been included in Deacon’s List of Things that could have happened and he shuddered, thinking that maybe the Kid was a better  strategizer than he first thought.

Deacon was glued to his scope, watching as Anna pursued the  merc with hungry kisses. How the other man had the fortitude to push her away so they could finish setting up for the evening, the spy would never know. He started smirking when Anna, the little minx, knocked  Mac’s cap from his head and pulled at his hair, hard. That seemed to get the younger man’s attention and quickly he had her lifted onto the fender of the lucky rusted hunk of green metal. 

In a flurry of movement, Anna shucked off her armor and tossed it to the ground next to them. The radio crackled to life in his ear and Deacon startled, having become entranced with the way Anna’s body moved under the  merc’s hands.

“That’s better. Now. What did you call me earlier?” 

“A... a Mungo.” Anna’s voice sounded so small and Deacon felt a pulse when his blood flew south.

“I believe you said I was a filthy fucking mungo.” 

“Oh yeah. That was it.” The smirk was ever present in her voice.

“Shouldn’t use words you don’t know, Anna.” 

“I know what a Mungo is, Bobby. And even if I didn’t, what you  gonna do about it?”

Deacon shifted his weight, trying to relieve some of the tightness that he taken up residence across his groin. God, what he would give to get his hands around that skinny  merc’s throat right now, did he even know what level of torture this was for the spy?

Deacon let out the softest moan when he watched Anna sink to her knees and swallow down the  merc’s thick cock. Fuck, in his life he had only ever found a few Holos that could even compare but they had all be degraded and patchy. This was so much better. He could see the way her lips were stretched taught around the  merc’s girth, the thin shimmer of spittle that started to build up on her lips as she rocked back and forth, taking him deeper on each pass.

He was so focused on Anna that Mac’s voice in his ear had the spy fumbling with his gun. When he lined his eye back up to the scope, he could see down the line of the thin  merc’s body to the place where he held Anna down on his cock.

“Fuck Deacon. Wish I could describe how good her throat feels.  Soooo fucking hot and tight”

The way the Kid whispered his name caused Deacon to let out a near pained groan. He was painfully hard behind his zipper, pressing at an angle that would have him wincing  slightly if he wasn’t as focused on the actions playing out down the sights of his scope.

He could see the short thrusts Macs hips were giving, imagining how  Anna’s tongue would feel against his own cock. So warm and inviting and maybe she would finally smile up at him with those crooked teeth for once.

His free hand was fumbling with his belt and jeans when Mac’s voice broke over the radio waves again. Hearing the kid moan and swear was... Well it was probably as hot as watching Anna  cause those sounds. He was finally able to shuck his jeans and boxers down his hips, just enough that he could pull his aching cock out. The cool air pushed some of his heated thoughts away and he was able to retrieve his own mic from the pocket of his flannel. 

“…Not fair kid....” Deacon could feel the color rising to his cheeks at how broken his voice sounded and the way that he let out the softest of moans when Anna started and realized she was being watched.

Deacon huffed out a breath when he wrapped his left hand around himself. The grip was awkward, seeing as he needed his right to steady his rifle but he made do, letting out a soft whine when the kid called him a mungo.

The spy found he couldn’t even care when the mic clicked off for a second. Not when Anna stood and the Kid finally hefted her tiny form onto the fender of the car, especially when he watched the other man  make sure that he had a good view.

The mic clicked back on and he could hear her breathing. Oh god, that was music to his ears. The slight hitch that came when he watched the  merc unbutton her jeans and tug them down her hips. He stalled his hand for a second as his brain tried to focus on the sight before him. She was completely bare under the thick material of her jeans, lips already starting to glisten with arousal in the setting sunlight.

“Whisper... Please...This is seriously unfair.” There is was again. That groan, that weakness in his voice. Deacon hated himself right now for his weakness but the flesh wanted what it wanted and he couldn’t stop now, not when he heard Anna start talking directly in his ear. A bolt of desire hit him like someone fully charged a fusion cell and shoved it  straight up his asshole.

The way she whispered his name. “ Deek .” Fuck it was going to be replaying in his head every night when he couldn’t sleep. Every sound she made added to the memory he was building, the way her body was shivering as the Kid licked up the wet line of her slit. The deep whisper of the moan Mac was working out of her with each pass of his tongue.

His mind started to wander again, focusing on how he could see the blush starting to rise up Anna’s neck. He could practically taste her on his tongue, just this close to begging for just a little more. His mind replaced his name with  MacCready’s when she moaned next and Deacon tightened his grip, smearing the slick fluid that had built at the tip to ease his movements.

Deacon felt a low growl build in his throat when the stupid Kid stood up and blocked his view of the way Anna’s pussy was dripping around the  mercs long fingers. It was only for a second but it was still rude!

“What do you think Mungo, should I make her cum?”

Deacon had to grip himself tight at the base to stop from exploding all over his hand at the thought. Mac was doing this solely for his benefit and he could hear the whine of need that it was wringing out of Anna.

He couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t keep silent when his fingers tightened and pulled upwards with just the right amount of friction.

“Jesus Fuck, Kid! DO it.” It was like the  merc had punched him in the gut, the words just flew from his throat. He could almost hear Anna’s cry from all the way on the hill even without the microphone when the Kid spoke next.

“Hope your scopes good enough to see the way her pussy is clenching. Can't wait to get my cock in there.”

Oh, he was  gonna kill the Kid, as soon as he was done. Deacon tried to work himself quickly, but the grip he was able to get was just  _ not enough.  _ He was panting into his end of the microphone now, watching the way Anna’s body seemed to shudder when the  merc pulled his fingers from it, how she mewled her loss into the microphone.

“Poor old Mungo. I can hear you touching cock. Bet you wish it was you here.” The kid was right. Right now, there was nothing more in life he wished for than to slowly push himself into Anna’s tight heat. To have the sound of her breath directly in his ear and not just over the radio waves. His fist would never feel anywhere as good as how he imagined her warm body.

He could hear their bodies slapping together and Deacon had to swallow down the low moan that was threatening to building in his throat. He couldn’t let Mac know just how much this was affecting him,  Couldn’t let the younger man get the upper hand.

“ _ Ohhh _ _ fuck...  _ She’s so fucking wet  Deek . Can you hear it?”

Deacon bit into his fist to suppress the whine. He could and it was driving him absolutely insane. He knew that he could make her wetter. Jealousy sped his movements and the keen finally slipped free into the microphone.

“Fuck kid...  Whyyyy ?”

The wet sounds of their bodies slapping together was almost as distracting as the way the  merc’s laughter and words rolled over his ear drum. It just pushed Deacon that inch or two  closer to the edge of  his orgasm. 

“Cause you ... _ _ _ mmmmm _ _ ...  _ insisted on listening. Just thought... _ shit that’s good...  _ I would give...  _ nggg _ _ …  _ you something good to listen too.”

The spy was so focused on the way he could see Anna’s body starting to tighten around the  mercs length that he barely had time to brace himself when his orgasm flooded over him. He swore softly into the mic when he erupted over his closed fist, the first spurt shooting with enough force to paint droplets over his guns magazine before cum started dripping between and down over his knuckles, into the dirt below him. Deacon tried to keep his breathing even, to not let the Kid know what had happened but it was impossible with his hips jerking harsh and pushing his cock into his fist. 

The kid made a punched-out sound of pleasure before he was able the exclaim his victory 

“HA! I win Old Man!”

The kid finally let his reigns loose and Deacon watched through his haze of post orgasm bliss, the way that he pounded deep into Anna and let himself release inside her. That was almost enough to have his cock stirring in renewed interest but... Well, be wasn’t the one who was 22.

Deacon managed to clean most of his mess from his hand, but sucked the last drop from his thumb, imagining it was Anna hungrily licking his essence from his hand. Then his mind ran with the thought as the taste spread across his tongue. Would Mac taste similar if he ate him out of her pussy? That thought alone was enough to fill his cock halfheartedly but he knew it was an attempt and nothing more.

There  was a few minutes of silence before he heard Mac’s gruff voice over the radio again.

“You know this just means we are  gonna find a different radio to use.”

Deacon knew that wasn’t likely, knew how much work that Tom and Anna had put into getting the two-way communication up and running. Still he couldn’t help the broken way his voice sounded when he clicked his mic again.

“........ Please Don’t....”

He could hear Anna’s  musical laughter in the background and knew that at the very least she wasn’t going to trash the walkies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. this is what I have been doing instead of working on Rogue Robot.


End file.
